


The Stories Written for Us

by y_oona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, If i posted all the one shots i have as individual stories my lord, Jeongcheol and a bunch of other ships as side, M/M, a bunch of oneshots man, i'd have too many, might as well locate them all in one place, there's gonna be a table of contents as the first chapter so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: A collection of short stories, happy, sad, simple, all dedicated to a certain relationship!~[1/18/19 HBD post]Maybe life wouldn't be all that bad if people would do what they're told. And in Jeonghan's case, if people played by the rules.





	1. Summaries of Stories

* * *

 

 

This is a series of one-shots that will usually only be a chapter long and can span from 2k words to 10k who really knows what'll go down. But some may turn into actual stories it all depends on how you all feel about it and how I feel about how I ended it and if the story can grow from there! I have a lot of fic ideas and they're usually inspired by things I see so I hope you all enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> 1\. _**Sherlock's useless; grab a Watson**_  
>  _~~(Side: jisol and junhao if you squint really really hard)~~_
> 
> _3.2k ~_
> 
> Handcuffs can be used for many different purposes. it's just that it wasn't for kinky purposes or police work; sometimes it can be used to keep close to your boyfriend who's too focused on work.
> 
>  
> 
> 2 **. Overcomplicating the Hunt**
> 
> _4.4k ~_
> 
> Seungcheol spends his college life trying to find the right one for him. With all of his searching, his friends are left baffled by how hard he was looking when the perfect person for him is living under the same roof.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. **The Replacement**
> 
>  2k~
> 
> There's an ancient proverb that Seungcheol has learned and has been practicing for the past three years: "When in doubt, Ikea it out"

 

4\. **Snitches don't make it**

2.5k~

Maybe life wouldn't be all that bad if people would do what they're told. And in Jeonghan's case, if people played by the rules. 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Sherlock's Useless; Grab Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs can be used for many different purposes. it's just that it wasn't for kinky purposes or police work; sometimes it can be used to keep close to your boyfriend who's too focused on work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B99!AU   
> Seungcheol is more of an Amy here while Jeonghan is like Jake

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot,” Jeonghan smiles innocently.

Just one day, Seungcheol would like a boyfriend who doesn’t get curious about everything he sees on television and test them out on him. Magic tricks, self-defense moves, scare tactics, pranks, or just straight becoming Pavlov and conditioning him to do things he isn’t aware of until one day it’s explained – but in reality, he’d never trade him for anyone, those stupid traits are the reason he’s in love with him. 

“Jeonghan we have the night shift today,” Seungcheol stresses, lifting up some pillows from the sofa. 

“Exactly, it’s the night shift,” then brunet counters, “Nothing happens except for DUI’s and attempted robbery, you’ll live.”

“Oh really?” Turning to face him, dragging his left arm up in the air, effectively tugging Jeonghan’s right arm as well. “How are we going to work if we’re handcuffed together?”

Seungcheol really wishes he was able to wipe the unbothered look off his face, “Hong does some great work when he’s paired with Vernon on cases.”

“Detective.”

“Sergeant,” Jeonghan replies back in a fake and poor way to sound seductive.

If anyone were to ask how Jeonghan had managed to get his superior officer to fall in love with him, he’d brush it off with a snarky answer and say, “I’m just that good” when in reality he’s been in love with Seungcheol since his first week being a detective and moving to his station. He was shot down unintentionally a number of times and it wasn’t until they were celebrating a successful case at the bar with the rest of the squad Jeonghan had jokingly asked the sergeant out on a date to which he replied with a time, place and date.

 He could never tell Jeonghan that the only reason it took him so long to actually say yes was too keep a certain level of professionalism no matter how badly Seungcheol wanted to ask him out as well.

“Where’s the key?”

“I’m like a good seventy-six percent sure I left it in my desk drawer,” The detective shrugs, leading the way to their front door. They were four months into their relationship when they realized that they spent far too much time at each other’s place that moving in together seemed like the solution to saving gas and their rent money. 

“How can you be this reckless?”

“But I’m the best kind of reckless,” He chirps holding the door open for Seungcheol to walk out as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two walk into the precinct around ten at night, Jeonghan looking extremely pleased while Seungcheol looks absolutely spent. The sergeant trudges behind his overly excited boyfriend to the bullpen, both dressed in a nice dress shirt - Jeonghan’s top button is undone with his tie loose around his neck while Seungcheol’s is buttoned all the way, shirt tucked in and wearing his tie properly. 

Swinging their arms back and forth – Seungcheol really had no say in the action – he greets all of their co-workers. “Good evening to the worst shift in the history of shifts,” He says, giving another detective, Wen Junhui, a quick bro handshake as he passes by.

“Aww you guys are holding hands,” Hansol says walking out of the break room, an adorable smile on his face, “I love love.” He lifts his phone to take a picture before walking past them.

“We aren’t,” Seungcheol hisses, “Yoon get the key so I can start working.”

“Calm your butt, you’re so high strung,” He grumbles, waddling to his desk, “Have you ever checked your blood pressure? You’re gonna get a heart attack before you turn thirty-five.”

Shuffling around in his drawers, Jeonghan continues to look for the key. Seungcheol impatiently taps his foot as he lets his boyfriend search for it but begins to get worried when he hears nervous chuckling. “I can’t find the key.”

“You what?”

“You lost it remember?”

Both heads turned to Joshua, Jeonghan’s occasional partner, taking a small Yakult bottle from Junhui’s mini fridge – it wasn’t authorized but the captain takes some too.

Jeonghan thinks long and hard about the statement when it hits him. It was during an arrest and he had cuffed the perp that tried running. He had tackled him down on the sidewalk and when he pulled out the handcuffs the key flew out into the storm drain. He remembers telling the criminal, “Well look what you did. Now, these are staying on forever.”

“Oh yeah,” the detective laughs briefly, “Captain told me to make a new key before using them.”

“Han!”

“Why don’t you just-” Joshua’s sentence gets cut off when Jeonghan sends him a look, “Never mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next two hours, it’s almost like hell on earth for Seungcheol. Jeonghan’s body so close to him for so long and when he moves the other has to.

Seungcheol didn’t know why, but for some reason, it’s like he missed having Jeonghan’s affection. It’s odd because they see each other every day and live together so why is it affecting him so much?

Jeonghan had played with his left hand for a bit, intertwining then removing his hand from his own and sometimes he’d put them together to compare sizes. Seungcheol enjoyed the little action. Except it’s distracting him from work and he really has to focus. So, he ends up snapping at Jeonghan once more.

His boyfriend himself is just a distractor for him. Every time the detective would lean his head on his shoulder the more he’d want to relax which meant less work getting done. To keep his sanity, he just tries his best to shrug him off and tell him to stop or find some way to get the handcuffs off.

When their Captain walks past the Sergeant’s desk, Seungcheol jolts up, successfully scaring Jeonghan into alertness. “Captain Kang!”

“Yes, Choi?” Dongho fixes his uniform and facing them.

“Don’t you have like a master key to unlock them?”

“I do but it so happens that the captain for the daytime shift today had taken it out of their spot so now I’m keyless,” he grumbles, “Very sorry guys. But shouldn’t it be okay since you two are always together.”

“You’d think, right?” Jeonghan chimes in from behind, “But the only words he’s told me was how reckless I am and how he wants these off.”

“Are you really complaining right now? When you’re the one who handcuffed us together?”

“Well, that’s what you’ve been doing! We can’t do anything about it but you’re still blaming me entirely for this.”

“Because it’s your fault,” Seungcheol says, completely exasperated, “My God! You’re so overbearing sometimes!”

His boyfriend’s jaw goes slack and his eyebrows raise significantly. Their captain takes that as a cue to leave; he leaves unnoticed.

Seungcheol isn’t unfamiliar with the look. He gets it when he says something out of line yet for some reason he can’t seem to think of what he said that went over the line. To him, everything he said is true.

Apparently, his comment had struck a chord in Jeonghan that prompts him to be dragged out of the bullpen and straight to the evidence room, slamming the door behind him.

“I’m overbearing?”

With no hesitation, he replies, “Yeah, a little.”

“What are your other problems with me?”

“Yoon, this isn’t the time-“

“Just tell me!” it almost comes out like a laugh, a bitter one at that, “What are my other flaws that are so overbearing to you?”  
  
Truthfully, the elder did not want to have this argument, especially in a supply closet. He knows it’s going to escalate and he’s a little scared. But he can’t lie and tell him everything is perfect. “Okay fine; you’re too much sometimes! You’re childish and you take everything as a joke! Jeonghan, work isn’t a time to play shoe-badminton with Vernon and Wen, and it’s most definitely not a time to handcuff yourself to your superior officer! I’m honestly surprised the captain hasn’t penalized you for something!”

Seungcheol, for a split second, feels extremely relieved for saying those things out loud but soon after, guilt crashes into him, regretting the truths he just told when he looks at Jeonghan’s stiff face.

The detective looks around the file room, eyes finally landing on a desk on the opposite side of the room. Walking over without a warning, Seungcheol is reluctantly dragged along with him. Knowing he had offended his boyfriend he didn’t want to say anything more to make it worse. So, he just watches as he takes a paperclip and begins fiddling with it with both hands. 

After a couple of moments, he turns his right wrist and begins picking the lock, successfully freeing his wrist from the cuffs. The sergeant stares, a little surprised because he didn’t know Jeonghan could pick locks and if he could do that why he didn’t do it earlier.

“Sorry that I’m too childish for you and I’m sorry that we’ve seen so much bad shit in the world that I just want everyone to laugh and for handcuffing myself to you, since you barely give me the time of day at work so I was just hoping to spend a little more time with you. My apologies, Sergeant Choi.” He bows mockingly as he begins to walk away.

“Jeonghan that’s a little unfair,” he calls out. “Are you mad at me?”

“We’re in the workplace, Sergeant. Gotta keep it professional when talking to your subordinate,” he slams his hand down on the door handle, “Don’t worry though, I’ll be crashing at Detective Kim’s place when my shift over, just in case me staying at the apartment is seen as in insubordination. Don’t want to go breaking any more rules that could risk getting me written up.”

“Come on Han- Detective Yoon!” He shouts when the door closes. 

Anxiety builds up inside Seungcheol’s chest at the mention of him staying at Mingyu’s place. He’s never told Jeonghan, but his relationship with Mingyu always brings up the dark thoughts in the back of his mind. He knows that him, Joshua and Mingyu are all best friends and interchangeably work on a case together but he can tell that the way Mingyu sees his boyfriend is as platonic as Joshua sees him.

Loosening up his tie, Seungcheol leaves the file room in search of the fuming detective.

 

“Have you seen Jeonghan?” He approaches Joshua’s and Hansol’s joint desk.

“Just missed him, Captain assigned him and Kim a case,” Hansol says as he fills out his police report. “Didn’t look so happy.”

“Yeah you guys never fight, is everything okay?”

“How do you know we fought?”

“Jeonghan’s never angry and when we asked if he’s told you where you were going he said and I quote ’Sergeant can go screw himself.’ So, I think that was a dead giveaway,” Joshua explains before rolling across the bullpen to drop his files onto Junhui’s desk before rolling back. “What did you do to piss him off?”

“He was getting on my nerves. First, he handcuffs us together which prevented me from doing work and he was extremely distracting and just all in all unprofessional and overbearing.”

“It’s the night shift Cheol, you could have just as easily gotten one of us to finish the work because there’s barely any,” Hansol says, closing the folder. “You guys have been dating for nearly a year and today is the most I’ve seen you two together at work.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Joshua says, giving him an unimpressed look, “You’re so dead set on keeping everything professional, the only time you guys seem like you’re in a relationship is when both of you clock off and that time you got into a shoot-out and you let him worry about you.”

“I see him at home, we spend so much time together it doesn’t make sense as to why he needs my attention at work.”

“That’s not what he says,” Junhui sings, approaching them as he sips on his Yakult, “He tells me you’ve been incredibly unresponsive to anything he does and only give him the slightest bit of attention when he ‘trains’ you. Whatever that means.”

That isn’t possible. From what he remembers, he and Jeonghan have been doing great. They go home together, they spent time with one another and Seungcheol has truly been happy. It’s just that his on-going case with the impending drug bust has been consuming a lot of his time, but it has taken him away from Jeonghan but that doesn’t mean he’s full on neglecting him. He tries to explain that to them but it seems that time has been really slipping away from him.

“Sergeant, you and the Captain started that case nearly six months ago.”

there’s no way it’s been that long. Sure he brings work home with him but it couldn’t have consumed all of his time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeonghan,” He jogs up to him when he passes the break room.

“Can I help you, Sergeant.”

“Hani please, drop the formalities okay,” he grabs a hold of his wrist not wanting him to run away again. “Why didn’t you just tell me I was neglectful.”

“Because every time I tried you’d tell me how busy you were with the case as if I don’t have my own cases to solve,” he huffs, “You know, you’d save yourself a lot of energy wasted on me if you had just I don’t know, break up with me.”

“Woah, hold on. The thought of breaking up with you has never crossed my mind. Why do you think I’d want to?”

“Because you complain so much about me being overbearing! I’m always bugging you! I’m too immature for you, too childish. You can’t even take five minutes out of your god damn to talk to me about anything other than groceries and our job!

“That is not true.”

“Our last date was four months ago and half the precinct doesn’t even know we’re together!”

“I’m sorry that it slips my mind, just remind me and we’ll go out!”  
“You’re doing it again!” He shouts, “You’re not listening! I have tried! But you just brush me off like I’m a speck of dust! All I wanted was to spend a little bit more time with you. That’s all I wanted through any means necessary and you just didn’t want it.”

“Jeonghan you handcuffed yourself to me, how else was I supposed to react?”

“You read between the lines!” 

“Why do we have to read between anything?!”

“Because that’s the only god damn way I figured you out! I made the effort to figure you out, it’s your turn.” He yanks his arm away from Seungcheol, heading downstairs. 

“That’s not fixing it,” Junhui he says, breaking the silence.

“What are you all staring at.”

“Papa bear and Father fighting,” Vernon says rocking in his chair as if he hadn’t had input earlier that night. “Baekho may be our captain, but you two are our dads. Dongho like the grandpa who’s in charge of everything.”

“You’re Papa Bear by the way,” Joshua throws out the fact like it’s somehow important to his given situation.

 "Sergeant Choi," Their Captain steps out of his own office, "Let me speak to you for a moment."

Reluctantly, he drags himself over - stand up straight and still with determination and power, but with a frown on his face - and closes the door behind him. 

“You and Yoon having problems Sergeant?”

Slumping in his chair Seungcheol groans. He was hoping that he’d be able to put off the thought of his argument with Jeonghan until later but apparently it has gotten so bad that their Captain is stepping in now.

“Did HR get wind of it?”

“Everybody got wind of it; hell, HR is actually concerned. You two have been the poster boys of what having a Work relationship should be like,” Baekho adjusts his desk a bit, “So care to explain why my best Sergeant and Detective are having a screaming match in my precinct?”

He tries to explain to the best of his ability without it coming off too juvenile, yet to no avail, he felt absolutely silly.

“Sounds like a puppy asking for attention,” the Captain chuckles, “You know Jeonghan better than any of us. And you know his absentee father. I know you strive to be the best and I know you work hard but so does he. I let him have his fun because he brightens the place up. It’s his coping mechanism. You throw yourself into your work and organizing. Vernon has to listen to music constantly while Wen brings food he bakes with his fiancé.”

Finally giving it some thought, Dongho's right. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They all go about the rest of their shift walking on thin ice. Nobody knows what’ll break them first. 

It’s a new feeling. Jeonghan and Seungcheol have never fought before. Not in front of them or during their personal time. Sure, they bicker a bit but it’s never truly affected their relationship like this.

Everyone is used to both of them staying professional during work, only a few have ever seen any public displays of affection. But even then, they’d be the most minuscule of touches like Jeonghan fixing a strand of Seungcheol’s hair, or Seungcheol straightening the other’s tie or having a guiding hand on the small of his back; never anything that would be a clear sign of a relationship.

The Sergeant is determined to fix it by any means possible.

Stopping Jeonghan before he can go any further, his boyfriend spins around, looking extremely exhausted. It’s almost six in the morning and all Jeonghan wanted to do was sleep.

“Mingyu go ahead, I’ll catch up.” The taller of the three went ahead to the parking lot leaving the two bickering lovers alone. “What do you want now? What else do you want me to change? Going to tell me how I should try harder in the relationship? How about maybe if I leave you alone you’d feel better?”

It hurts to hear those words from his boyfriend but it hurts more knowing he’s the one who put those thoughts in his mind. So, without thinking, he takes Jeonghan’s left arm. The detective’s eyes widen when he hears the clicking of handcuffs and something cold and metal wrap around in wrist. 

Looking down he sees his wrist handcuffed to Seungcheol’s right wrist. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I love you and if someone asked me who I’d want to be handcuffed to for an entire week, it’d be you. It will always be you.”

Ignoring the fact that his boyfriend’s comment made his ears heat up, he continued his reluctance, “Come on, un-cuff me.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t treat you fairly during work and I may have been a little preoccupied. I didn’t know we went so long without going on a date or at the very least, spending time with each other. And I’m sorry that I blew up on you. You have to admit that you are pretty childish sometimes and I’d love for you to focus on work so both of us don’t have to work overtime or at our own home. But I love you so much and I hope you know that I really love the fact that you’re such kid at heart.”

Jeonghan purses his lips, looking down at their hands that now seemed to be intertwined. “Mingyu fed me a gas station ramen earlier.”

“I actually have the _key_ to the cuffs.”

“And then I have to take shower.”  
“I don’t need handcuffs to join you now do I? Or are you going to make me wait?” The look in his eyes is challenging and Jeonghan is so tempted.

“Depends?”

“On what?”

“If you’re going to work on that case when we get home.”

Tilting his head to the side innocently, he looks into Jeonghan’s eyes dreamily. “What case?”

 

*

 

“You know I love you right?” Jeonghan whispers, waking up late in the afternoon, still next to his boyfriend.

“You make it very obvious that you do.”

“But you don’t,”

“It’s because I suck at showing public display on affection,” Seungcheol mumbles rolling over to lay directly on top of his boyfriend and places his head directly on his chest. Turning a bit so his chin is propped up so he can face him - somewhat - properly, a shy smile appears. “I should work that.”  
“And I’ll work on actually working at work and not distract you during office hours.”

 

 

* * * 

 

 

Jeonghan’s promise lasted two weeks until their next night shift. “Okay! Whoever makes these three-week-old sandwiches into the trash cans by the elevator gets bragging rights and is allowed to take Junhui’s mini fridge!” he motions towards the concerning large pile of old deli sandwiches.

The detective instructs the participants – Hansol, Junhui, himself and Joshua – of the rules as they stood in front of the Captain’s office that’s on the opposite side from the trashcan.

The owner of said fridge protests profusely, nearly dropping the still wrapped sandwich, “I did not agree to thi-”

“GO!”

Unsurprisingly the room is filled with cheers and encouragement from the other officers and detectives, all coming close but missing. Junhui’s fighting like his life depended on it while Hansol’s main goal is to prevent Joshua from throwing any.

It isn’t until the sandwich in Jeonghan’s hand is being taken out of his hands. He’s ready to fight for his right when he sees that his make-shift basketball is now in the hands of his unimpressed boyfriend.

Without a second thought, Seungcheol chucks the sandwich across the room straight into the garbage con causing an uproar in the precinct. Jeonghan’s about to cheer with them when he sees the stern look still on his Sergeant’s face.

“I take it I’ll be filing?”

“For three days.”

“Damn,” Jeonghan bobs his head softly, “Do I get help?”

“Nope.”

“Do I get a kiss?”

Sighing in defeat, he shakes his head before giving him a bashful smile. He plants a quick kiss on his cheek before he directs him towards the file room. “Alright everyone back to work, the Captain will be here soon also, Detective Wen,” he snaps at Junhui, “I want that mini-fridge under my desk ASAP.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel reallllllly bad that I suck at updating but I do this when I'm stuck and It's not even like I'm not done with the fic! I basically am but if I post what I have it'll seem rushed and I'm not about to do that to TBD b/c that's like one of my favorite plots I came up with.  
> BUT ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed the brief one-shot i wrote like earlier this week/last week. I was inspired by Seungcheol saying he'd be fine with being handcuffed to Jeonghan for a week (like of ALL things to be inspired by, it was that one minuscule thing, lmao). It's pretty short but that's okay hopefully! so till next time! Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Overcomplicating the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol spends his college life trying to find the right one for him. With all of his searching, his friends are left baffled by how hard he was looking when the perfect person for him is living under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like a good 4.4k so I hope ya'll enjoy. I realized i write fluff when I'm sad and angst when I'm neutral. Hope you all enjoy and Im sorry for any mistakes I made!!

 

* * *

 

 

"Guess who’s got a date with destiny baby?" Seungcheol burst into his apartment, arms spread wide waiting for some type of reaction.

"Is it you All-star?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" He high-fives his roommate as he dances around the kitchen before slamming his hands down on the counter locking eyes with him, "This is either a start of a beautiful relationship with J – no I did not get Jihoon to say yes to me yet – or a disastrous date where I wind up still single yet not _that_ disappointed." 

"Game plan," his roommate whips his phone out and sets a timer pointing at him with both hands, "GO!"

Beginning to count off his fingers, the intensity in his eyes clear, "First, pick him up from his apartment. Then, we'll grab early dinner, after, we go to the movies so we can watch Justice League, then we head out and stop by a cafe and grab coffee. And by the end of the night, I will either come home to you with boba and a second date to plan or, I come home with boba and a new date to find."

Pushing himself off the counter he opens his arms wide once more, completely impressed with himself, "Impressive!"

Stopping his mini victory lap, he looks at his watch and stops in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey, why are you home early anyway? I thought you had a three-o clock today, Han?" Seungcheol washes his hands glancing over at the blond with concern. 

"My professor canceled class because his wife went into labor. Silly heterosexuals and their reproductive systems," Jeonghan laughs to himself as he takes a bite out of his carrot. "But he did send a picture to the class and I'm not gonna lie, it's the cutest baby I have ever seen."

Leaning over the counter Seungcheol scrunches his nose while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Do you want me to set you up with anybody? We can go on a double date?" 

"Nah, you know me,” Jeonghan pats the counter as he slides off the barstool to make his way into the living room. “I don't think I have the time to date-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, pre-med and all your science classes make you want to burn the school, yeah yeah."

"But if you somehow find a soon-to-be surgeon, I'll be completely fine with that!" He yells so Seungcheol could hear him from his closet.

"Yes! Because an I.T. guy can find a surgeon in his side of campus!"

First year of college is where they met. Seungcheol had walked into the small cramped dorm room, a box in his hand with a suitcase being dragged by his mom right behind him. Struggling to get the door open, he was surprised to see someone already inside – did he really not hear him fiddling with the door? – jamming out on his bed with headphones in.

Apparently, he scared the shit out of him when he saw more people in the dorm room that was vacant. He seemed to have moved everything in perfectly and been in for a while.

Seungcheol’s parents immediately adored him when they realized he was Korean as well and that he was pursuing biomedical science. 

Their friendship was simple. A couple of interactions here and there when they were in their dorm together or when one left for their morning classes or when one came back from a party late at night. They didn’t realize how close they were becoming when the end of their first year approached and the need to find a new place to live became evident and the only person they wanted to room with was each other.

Which is how they ended up in this situation. Still living together even after two years.

Unbeknownst to them, they needed each other. The two grew dependent on one another and couldn’t go a day without updating each other. Even when they went home to visit their families on holidays Seungcheol would send him life updates about his new high score on a game while Jeonghan would reply back with the most random pictures of things he sees.

“Did you see my new high score on Superstar SMTOWN?”

“Yeah, I did but did you get my picture of the man with a dog in a baby carrier?”

There was one time when Jeonghan had left his phone uncharged so he went to class phoneless and by mid-day, Seungcheol had hunted his best friend down just to make sure he was alive. “Why would you think I’m dead?”

“Because your phone is like an appendage of your body and I know you’d be too lazy to fight off assailants.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Looking up from his seat at their kitchen counter, Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow up at the distraught looking man in front of him. He pauses his writing and rests his chin on his palm to support his head up. "Another bust?"

Walking towards the counter with his eyes closed, he sighs as he places the take out on the counter, "She asked me if I was into role-playing." 

Digging into the plastic bag, Jeonghan scoffs in amusement, "Well, are you?"

"Not her kind of role-play," he vigorously shook his head, "She asked me to – no, the top one is yours, yes really – if I was a furry, and I'd be down to meow whenever I'm alone with her."

Almost dropping the container, Jeonghan crouches on the floor, trying to compose himself from the laughter. "Shut the fuck up, oh my god where did you find her?"

"She came to me!" He pinches a piece of the orange chicken he took out for his roommate and held it out for him to eat. Jeonghan wrapped his mouth over the chicken, slightly brushing his lips on the tips of his fingers. Thinking nothing of it, Seungcheol licked his fingers clean of the sauce, "Bad judge of character I am."

Mixing his chicken and rice he takes a big bite, "Well you might not be the only one Mister Technology," He uses one of his many nicknames for Seungcheol through chews, "I have a date tomorrow."

Seungcheol short-circuits for a moment. A date. Jeonghan has a date.

His brain finally reboots to where he can muster out, "You have a date?"

"Yeah," Jeonghan smiles down at his food, slightly blushing., not one to talk about his dating life – it made the elder’s insides burn. "Junhui from my anatomy class. We just finished an assignment and he wants to take me out to celebrate."

"Is he gonna be a surgeon?"

"Actually, he is," Jeonghan's smile got brighter making his heart thump louder.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Jeonghan was never supposed to find someone. He was never supposed to get a date. Jeonghan belonged here. At home, when Seungcheol arrived from a lousy date, to talk shit to. To sporadically get bubble tea in the middle of the night or randomly choose movies on Netflix with. Jeonghan is always supposed to be there.

"That's amazing..."

"I know!" His mouth was full of rice and chicken, but he still looked handsome to Seungcheol. Looking down on the table, his phone began vibrating, Junhui calling, and Jeonghan picked it up happily.

Jaw locking slightly, he watches as the pre-med major walks towards his room to talk to this Junhui character and suddenly Seungcheol isn’t hungry anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"A date,” he grunts letting his legs fall from the leg press. “He has a date."

"You finally asked him out?" Mingyu drops the weights down on the ground, "Finally!"

"What?" Giving him a disgruntled look, "No! Why would I ask him out, dude he's my roommate who – by the way – is supposed to be there for me. He got a date with some dude named Junhui." He leaps up to grab the bar to do pull-ups.

"So… you're jealous?" Hansol continued to curl his biceps while staring at his friend through the mirror. 

Almost falling off the pull-up bar, he snorts, "No. no, I'm not."

"Bullshit," Wonwoo places the barbell on a low slot before sliding up on the bench to sit up, slinging his arms over the bar. "You go on dates to only come home to another date. You're in love with that guy."

Sitting down near Wonwoo’s bench, Mingyu grabs his water bottle, "Dude, think about it, you know all his favorite foods and bring it to him after dates. The reason none of your dates work out is that you're looking for something wrong with them just so you can go home and tell Jeonghan what a disaster it was."

"You grew too comfortable knowing he wasn't up for dating and now you're pissed you lost your chance," Hansol calls him out.

Sitting on the ground, water bottle pressed to his lips he thought for a moment. There was no way. 

"Nah man, we're just friends."

"For fuck's sake..." Wonwoo grumbles laying back down on the bench. His friend is an idiot. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is this casual enough? I haven't been on a date in a while," Jeonghan steps out of his room wearing a striped blue and white oversized dress shirt with skinny jeans. His blond fringes tussled on his head and he wore his glasses – most likely because he didn't go out and buy new contacts. 

Seungcheol couldn't help but stare. He'd only really seen him wear ratty jeans and over-sized hoodies – even then he looked good – so him all dressed was new to him. Jeonghan’s a jaw dropper and Seungcheol hates himself more and more for never processing that fact until now.

"Nope. Go change. You can't wear that," He almost adds that he didn't want Jeonghan to look too attractive but he decided to leave that unsaid.

"Dude, Junhui almost here, I'm not changing again."

"How many times did you change?"

"Like three."

Unknowingly, his eye twitches. Getting up from the couch, he walked near the door. "Nope. You're not going on this date looking like that."

"Cheol come on," he laughs, but it dies down when he sees the serious look on his roommate’s face. "I'm not changing, I think this is fine."

"Well it's not," Seungcheol stands in front of the door. He knew Jeonghan wouldn't be able to get passed him. Physically, the older was stronger. 

Jeonghan tried to push him out of the way but to no avail. "What is with you? Why do you care about what I'm wearing so much MVP?” he’s acting like such a dad and it’s almost infuriating how much of a child he was treating Jeonghan.

"You'll attract too much attention!" he says sounding a little distraught, "I don't want anyone people to go out there and be attracted to you and ask you out on dates because of how attractive you are!"

"Why does that matter?" Jeonghan is completely confused as to where this is coming from. His phone vibrated in his hand, Junhui is on his way up. 

"Because!"

"Because why Cheol? Just fucking tell me!"

When the words fall from his mouth, he isn’t expecting for Seungcheol to place a hand on the small of his back and another on the nape of his neck, to pull him in for a searing kiss. 

It takes him by surprise to say the least, but after two seconds his eyes flutter closed, fingers curling into his roommate’s hair. But the moment only lasted for a couple more seconds. Once they separate, Jeonghan locks eyes with Seungcheol. “Why did you do that?”

Unable to answer because the next thing that happens is a knock on their door that pulls them out of the moment. Jeonghan’s eyes are a storm filled with emotions, but the clearest one is sadness as he breaks the eye contact to open the door. 

Jeonghan is still in a trance, unsure as to what exactly happened when Junhui greets him. Wordlessly he follows him out, allowing Seungcheol to close the door for them. 

Junhui is a sweet guy, and funny, but he couldn't help but tune out everything he says.

 

 

 * * *

 

 

Seungcheol’s left alone that night for once. He’s never been on this side of the situation before; where he’s the one waiting for his roommate to come back from a date. Then again, Jeonghan has never kissed him before one of his dates either so he’s in two new situations.

He waits and waits and waits until three hours later and Jeonghan still isn’t back. Insecurities begin to fill him to the brim as he hugs his couch pillow tighter. It’s quite the sight to see a grown man sitting on a couch with his legs crossed, hugging a pillow and what looks like a permanent pout on his face as he watches reruns of friends alone. But what else is he supposed to do when he discovers he’s attracted to his best friend who’s on a date?

The only thing that pulls him out of his moping is the ring of his phone. Almost diving for it across the couch he answers at lightning speed.

“What the hell did you do?” Wonwoo’s voice comes through the line.

“I… ate microwavable pancakes for dinner?”  
“No, I want to know why Jeonghan angrily came into my apartment and went straight to our freezer and began a mock surgery on it?”

“I have no clue,” he says in the most unconvincing way.

“Oh really?” Wonwoo challenges, “Why’d he name the chicken Seungcheol before taking a knife to its backside?”

Sighing, he loosened his grip on his poor pillow, "Where is he?”

"He's talking to Josh and Mingyu right now,” His voice lowers to a whisper, “Well, more like ranting to where both of them are hyping him up by saying that you ain’t shit.”

Well, he’s glad his best friends would automatically take Jeonghan’s side in arguments. Then again, those same friends have been calling him out about his feelings for said best friend and how stupid he is. Damn, he’d take Jeonghan’s side to, Seungcheol’s dumb.

“Can you like… Eavesdrop?”

“Exactly why I called you, I gotchu,” he whispers once more before he hears rustling – probably putting his phone in his pocket.

He can hear a voice growing louder until he hears full words, “- A fucking douche! I felt like I was grounded!”

Seungcheol winces at how sharp Jeonghan’s voice came through.

"It was literally seconds before I went on my date and I ruined it before we even got to our destination. What the hell man!" Jeonghan sounding exhausted and angry.

"I talked to him earlier," Wonwoo chimes in, his voice sounding the loudest, “He sounded really sorry.”

"Sorry?" He yells. "He's not sorry! He's a dick, that's what he is. A selfish, a self-absorbed ass!"

Jeonghan’s volume continues to fluctuate through the call; there’s no doubt in his mind that he’s pacing around.

Mingyu continuously agrees with everything he says – what a traitor – while Joshua, the only one he trusts, is trying to get him to calm down. Seungcheol didn’t really want to hear more of his best friends bagging on him, even though he knows he’d do the same thing if some jerk pulled the stunt he did.

Almost hanging up the phone, his best friend’s voice comes in louder than ever. “I just want to know why. Why’d he do it?”

There it was again. The question asking why. Why _did_ he do it? 

"Because it’s you," He hears Joshua says sounding a lot softer than earlier. "I think he's in love with you and he just doesn't know."

"Doesn't know if he's in love with me?" The words spill out of his mouth like they’re toxic, "he doesn't know anything. He's such an asshole."

“We know you don’t mean that Han, come on,” Mingyu reasons too.

When Jeonghan speaks again, it sounds so wounded; Seungcheol doesn’t even know if he’s ever sounded so hurt, "While he's over there contemplating if he's in love with me, I'm over here, _knowing,_ how in love I am with him. Well aware of how much I love him!"

The elder’s pupils dilate, eyes going wide to the inadvertent confession. His breath hitches as the weight of those words fall on his shoulders.

"But I didn't do shit! Because while he’s out hunting for someone special, I supported him and helped him and talked him through it because I _knew_! I accepted the fact that it was never going to be me. I let Cheol prance around, gallivanting, trying to find his person, but the second I find someone I think I could _actually_ get along with, I can't do that? I'm not allowed to? How fucking hypocritical."

He's never heard Jeonghan this angry.

"So how fucking dare he kiss me. How dare you stand here and tell me you think he's in love with me when I know for a fact he doesn’t because I’ve been on this boat for nearly a year." 

There’s a long pause between all of them, Seungcheol’s almost convinced Wonwoo had hung up but he hears an all too familiar sight.

“Can I crash on your couch? All this yelling has me exhausted. I exerted way too much energy,” Jeonghan says, his voice becoming more distant. He knows that his roommate is already walking towards the couch without getting a straight yes.

He waits patiently for Wonwoo’s voice, knowing he’s about to get yelled at too. After another minute, he hears rustling and a door closing.

"You're a piece of work aren't you Cheol," the tone was playful but there was an underlying bitterness in his friend’s voice. 

"Listen I know, I fucked up."

"Fucked up? You guys have been living together for almost two years and not once did you ever think that Jeonghan had the slightest bit of feelings for you? Or that you had anything for him?"

The brunet thinks for a little bit. There’s absolutely no way he missed anything –

 

_"You left your phone charging," Jeonghan dangled the iPhone in front of him._

_Taking the phone from him he sighed in relief. "Life saver! But what are you doing here? Your class in on the other side of campus?”_

_"It's not that far."_

_"How was the date?"_

_"As per usual, he was shitting on Bi people, like who does that?" Seungcheol sat next to him on the couch wrapping an arm around his shoulder handing Jeonghan the take-out container, "We ate at your favorite restaurant. I didn't want anything so I got your order."_

_"Chicken Katsu?"_

_Nodding Seungcheol took the coffee mug from his hand and switched it with the container._

_"You need a break."_

_"Shut up computer freak."_

_Taking the pencil from his hand, he placed it in the middle of his textbook to save the page while he closed, pulling the protesting med student out of his chair._

_"Cheol, the MCAT is next month I have to study!"_

_"No, you need a break." The older tugged him to his bed, pushing him under the covers, as he got on the other side. Soon his hand began rubbing the younger's back in a soothing motion, feeling his de-stress under his fingers._

_"But I need to score well..." he was already mumbling scooting closer to Seungcheol._

_"But you also can't crash and burn," he pulled him closer on impulse._

 

Those were few of many times that they've looked out for each other. 

If the realization wasn’t enough, a new voice came through, "We've all known that you're in love with him. At one point Jeonghan did too. But date after date Cheol, that was exhausting for him. And the one time he decided to put you second you reacted and literally clawed your way back to first place," Damn Joshua Hong and his way with words. 

"What do I do?"

"Give him space, then talk to him. You tell him you want to be with him or you make it clear you don’t want him."

 

 

 * * *

 

 

Two days after the debacle, Jeonghan finally comes back to the apartment. It was unusually clean. The reason? Maybe it has something with Seungcheol in a black tank top and grey sweats with a rag in his hand.

"You're home." He says, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Licking his lips, he shoved his hands in his Adidas track pants pockets, opting to stare at the black matching sweater he was wearing. "Listen, I'm sorry I went MIA-"

"I have a date tonight."

Jeonghan's jaw locks, successfully blocking the words that were about to fall out of his mouth. He tries his best to ignore the prickling feeling he felt in his eyes. "Oh... you do?"

"Yeah... um, I met him a while ago but I haven't had the opportunity until recently,” Seungcheol gives him a small smile.

_‘It’s Jihoon,’_ he thinks to himself. Choking up, Jeonghan bites his lip, trying hard not to let his emotions to spill out. So he does what he usually does in this situation. "Game plan?"

"Well, after I finish cleaning the apartment, I plan on getting changed. Going to his place, take him to the cafe near campus. Then take a drive to only god knows where probably ending up near the beach. Go where the wind takes us because I don't think anybody else matters." Seungcheol shrugs, rinsing the rag. He knows that both of them are trying their very best to ignore the topic that they needed to talk about.

"Is... do you think he's the one?"

"I think this will be the first time I'll be disappointed if he isn't," Seungcheol looks down at his phone to see a new message, smiling at it.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Jeonghan heads to his room, "Well good luck, I hope everything works out."

"Yeah,” Seungcheol lifts his head, a smile on his face that’s trying to tell him everything will be fine between them. “Me too."

 

*

 

Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol scurries around the living room, continuously checking his hair in the mirror and if what he’s wearing is okay. He's never seen his best friend so worked up about a date, it made his insides green with envy. 

From his spot on the counter, the blond leans against the cabinet, one foot propped on the counter while the other dangles over the side. "You're wearing a blazer? Last time you did that was with Kihyun on your third date," It wasn't too formal, he wore a simple white shirt underneath and his brown hair is a bit curled. 

"This guy is important, I can't mess it up." Seungcheol mumbles grabbing his keys and wallet, shoving them in his pocket, stepping up to Jeonghan, he opened his mouth for the younger to toss a mint inside.

"Knock em dead tiger," Jeonghan tries his best to smile genuinely. Not being able to hold eye contact any longer, he opts to play with the cap on the mint container. 

"I plan to," Seungcheol gives his knee a squeeze before walking out the door. 

The blond let out the breath he’s been holding for god knows how long. Hopping off the counter he took a deep breath. This is how it's always supposed to be. Jeonghan being the best friend he could be. Even if he wants more.

 

 

 

 

 * * *

 

 

 

 

Ten minutes later, Jeonghan got up from his usual spot on the couch to open the door. Probably Joshua after he had texted him about Seungcheol’s date night plan.

A bit shocked to see his roommate back, he scrunches his eyebrows, "Did you forget something?"

Seungcheol nods, giving him a warm smile. "Yeah, I did."

"We'll go grab it, you don't want to be late-"

Jeonghan paused seeing a rose gently held in Seungcheol's hand, "You."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

The declaration was unexpected on Jeonghan's behalf but it was something Seungcheol's been wanting to say. 

"I'm not thinking about it. I'm not unsure. I know. I know that I’m in love you," He takes a step inside, repeating the words he heard Jeonghan say a couple of days ago, "And I honestly regret every single day that's gone by in the past two years where I didn't realize it."

Jeonghan's heart pounds against his chest. There he was, being confessed to the one who he holds closest to him. 

"I..."

"Jeonghan, go on this date with me."

That's when everything came crashing down. He’s the date. He's the one Seungcheol thinks will be the one for him. And his heart swells. 

Smiling at the brown eyes staring back into his, Seungcheol steps closer, his nose rubbing against the younger's. There’s no hiding the dimples that emerged on his cheeks and the joy in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

 

 * * *

 

 

"Han! Get off of him he has cooties!" 

Seungcheol grumbles against Jeonghan's lips, pulling away to give one last chaste kiss, before turning his head to the side to see their friends barging into their apartment. 

Jeonghan – annoyed and embarrassed – buries his face into his now boyfriend's neck, wishing for them all to go away. He feels Seungcheol softly pat his hip, "We'll finish later," The older whispers into his ear, placing a quick kiss on his temple. Seungcheol unwraps himself from a reluctant Jeonghan, to place him by his side. 

"What?" His boyfriend snaps at their friends.

"We haven't seen you two all week," Hansol sits on the floor next to the couch.

"So, we came to check up on you two," Wonwoo begins scrolling through Seungcheol's Netflix account. 

"Turns out you two were just sucking faces," Mingyu's nose scrunches to tease them. 

Jeonghan's gaze falls on his best friend who only raised his hands up in defense, "I tried to stop them."

"Try harder next time Shua," Seungcheol pleads for he enjoys spending quality time with his boyfriend and Jeonghan seemed extremely needy these past few nights. Not that Seungcheol has any problems with it. 

Joshua squishes himself between Mingyu and Hansol on the floor, while Wonwoo took the armchair, leaving the couple on the couch. 

Pressing play on an episode of Criminal Minds, Seungcheol reaches over to dim the lights, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and the other around his torso, he places his head in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

In all honesty, the two roommates’ dynamic didn't change at all. But instead of coming home from random dates with other people, it'd just be him and Jeonghan. It was all in all the same with the added bonus of waking up in the same bed and showing affection way more. 

Seungcheol couldn't be happier knowing he finally found the one, even if he was right there in front of him all along.

 

* * *

 


	4. The Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an ancient proverb that Seungcheol has learned and has been practicing for the past three years: "When in doubt, Ikea it out"

* * *

 

 

 

If anyone has ever heard the saying "silence is golden" they'd know at once what it meant. But sometimes silence draws too much attention. 

Like how Jeonghan sat a seat away from his boyfriend, dead silent, refusing to utter a single word to him.

He felt Seungcheol's gaze on him, so to humor the elder, he turned his head slightly, giving him an unimpressed look through his glasses before returning to the lecture.

Three days. Jeonghan has been giving him the silent treatment and he has yet to figure out why. Thankfully he still returns to their shared apartment after the day ends, but there hasn't been a peep from the younger. 

"You can't ignore me forever," Seungcheol whispered, "I know you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re being childish,” Seungcheol deadpanned as he watched his boyfriend stick headphones in his ears while he did homework.

Seungcheol, for the life of him, could not figure out why Jeonghan has resorted to using the silent treatment on him. Whenever he tried before, it was unsuccessful save for two other times, which was due to both their reluctance and stubbornness. The last time he received a full-blown silent treatment was when Jeonghan wanted to experiment with his limit last year and returned back to their apartment every weekend drunk for almost two months.

Jeonghan didn’t do anything wrong, nor did he do anything stupid while intoxicated, it just has begun to irritate Seungcheol when his boyfriend wouldn’t leave the party with him and he did nothing to ease his worries. He had told Jeonghan to tone down on the drinking and how worried he was getting but Jeonghan took offense to the suggestion. The argument was blown way out of proportion due to their ego getting in the way resulting in Jeonghan ignoring him for almost two weeks and sleeping on Seokmin’s couch.

He can’t think of anything that he’s done that could possibly call for the silent treatment. Everything was smooth sailing up until three days ago when Jeonghan decided to zip his lips. It wasn’t even subtle, it was abrupt and noticeable. He had gone in for an innocent good morning kiss to only be met with Jeonghan’s palm pushing his face away.

What could they have possibly talked about to trigger such a response?

Watching as the brunet sat in the armchair studying, nothing came to mind. Not until he remembered the conversation he had the night before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With his arms crossed still, Seungcheol continued to drive down the road, trying to coerce his boyfriend to speak to him, at least make some sort of noise.

He knew that whatever he had done, it wasn’t bad enough for Jeonghan to completely ignore him (he’d still wake up to Jeonghan’s arms around him at night and his face pressed against his back), but it was still enough to give him the silent treatment, but he had a good hunch now.

Approaching the stop light he decided now was the best time to face his extremely dissatisfied partner in life. 

“Are you still not going to talk to me?”

The younger opts to fix the bandage on his hand; an injury he got a couple of days ago when him and Joshua decided to mimic that one scene from The Office, screaming “Scissor me!” and gone ahead to toss wide open scissors at each other.

“It’s because I told you we had to throw out the armchair, isn’t it?”

Jeonghan peered to the side for a second before once again, messing with his bandages.

Seungcheol’s getting warmer. Shaking his head, he sighed, trying hard to get his point across. “Babe, that armchair has been through so much over the course of three years. Food has been spilled on it, you’ve thrown up on it, Seokmin’s dog peed on it, we can only clean it so many times. The cushion is tearing and there are rips. It’s time.”

Crossing his arms once more, he moved his gaze out the window, only to snap his head back to his boyfriend when he finally saw the big blue building with yellow letters.

Pulling into the parking lot, Seungcheol placed his hand on the back of the passenger seat. “It’s been a couple of months since our last Ikea date, don’t you think?”

Stepping out of his car, Jeonghan gave his boyfriend a repressed smile before grabbing his hand, dragging him inside. 

 

*

 

The tradition started three years ago, way before they even started dating. Whenever Jeonghan would be pissed at him, he'd take him to Ikea, Jeonghan's personal playground. It was an endearing fact he learned when they got into one of their first arguments. Refusing to be ignored he had simply asked if the younger would at least help him find a nice bedside table at Ikea. Instantly, Jeonghan's eyes had lit up and was the first one out the door. From then on, when there were problems that lasted for more than two days, Ikea was his last resort.

Even though he’s still not too happy about wanting to get rid of the old recliner, he’s being cooperative.

Jeonghan dragged him all over Ikea stopping at every location; kitchen, outdoors, mattresses. It’s like Jeonghan’s very own playground and Seungcheol’s the parent who’s tagging along, trying to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.

Watching from afar as his significant other laid in armchairs, a worker approached him.

"Cheol! Long time no see!"

"Eunwoo! My man, still part-timing?"

"College sucks," the employee chuckled as he followed his gaze onto Jeonghan. "So, what was the issue this time?"

"He was giving me the silent treatment because I told him we needed to get rid of one of our chairs." He shook his head, "he loves chairs."

" _I freaking love chairs_!" They heard his voice over the other sounds going on around them.

"Well, at least he isn't being passive aggressive about that guy you tutored again."

"Yeah... he was right about him," Seungcheol sighed shoving his hands in his jean pockets, following Jeonghan with his eyes as he sits in a new recliner, "He was in fact trying to sleep with me."

His boyfriend’s possessive instincts had gone array – which is quite rare because he hates when Seungcheol is clingy in public and occasionally in the confines of their own home – when he had been introduced to someone Seungcheol was tutoring. The man was handsome and didn’t look like he needed tutoring but who’s Jeonghan to say? Well, he was the tutor’s boyfriend and the boyfriend said he was suspicious. And when Seungcheol tried to reason with him, the only way he got a word out of the younger was with a quick trip to Ikea.

Hesitantly, he approached the serene man, drowning in the recliner, "Babe-"

"Shut up, I love chairs." Jeonghan snapped, eyes closed as he relaxed on the leather material. 

"Do you wanna get that one?"

Slowly, his eyes opened. He began chewing on his cheek, a habit Seungcheol hated because he feared that one day, his clumsy boyfriend will trip and bite down hard on the cheek. "Can we really not keep ours?"

Seeing the look in his boyfriend's eyes, something in him sent warning signs. So, he pulled Jeonghan up and led him to the fake bed and bathrooms, deciding to stop in one of the models behind the others for a little seclusion. 

"What's wrong? This has to be more than the chair."

"It really is the chair..." Jeonghan sighs, leaning against the fake tile wall. "It's the chair and the memories attached to it, and I guess I'm just pissed you're just letting it go."

The magic of Ikea. It got Jeonghan talking. 

"What do you mean?"

Inhaling before confessing, "That chair means a lot to me because we started our relationship on that chair. If you really think about it, almost all of our decisions were made on that chair."

Then he realized.

Three years ago, when they were just friends, Jeonghan had come over to play the new FIFA game Seungcheol had gotten. He decided to sit on his armchair.

"Get off, that's my seat."

Stubborn as he is handsome, he flicked his then long hair over his shoulder, "nope, I won last time I deserve this seat." 

Coming over to him, placing both hands on the armrest, "Get off, it's my chair."

"Make me," The sophomore challenged the junior, cocking an eyebrow up. The two began fighting and wrestling for the chair, somehow ending up with the chair reclined and Jeonghan straddling his waist, arms being held away by Seungcheol. It took a while for the laughter to die down, but that was when they realized the compromising position. 

Seungcheol's smile had faded as he looked up at his friend, who was smiling down at him like an angel, and he brunet hair dangling effortlessly beautiful. 

On that chair, Seungcheol had lifted himself up a bit to connect his lips with Jeonghan's. Their first kiss. 

Come to think of it, they shared a lot of memories on the chair. They’d take naps together even when they had a perfectly good couch basically a foot away from them, fought over who gets to sit in when playing video games, where

“I’m sentimental okay,” Jeonghan grumbled, lifting the bandage so he didn’t have look at his boyfriend who most likely had a soft look on his face. “And you’re inconsiderate. As I said, I’m fine with the chair. Why throw away a perfectly good chair?”

“Hey, I get wanting to preserve memories and everything, truly, but you’re telling me that if we were to go right back to our apartment and really look at that recliner, you wouldn’t find it repulsive to look at?”

“It’s the basis of our relationship!”

“Dog pee and beer upchuck!”

“Stop saying that!”

“I’m saying that because I’m right!” Seungcheol said, exasperated. Calming down a bit, he brought his hands down from the air to place them on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Listen… I know you’re sentimental. And I’m not saying that the chair isn’t important; it is. But we can’t keep holding onto the object when the smell is only being masked by Lysol spray.”

Scrunching his nose, Jeonghan sighed, “I take it storage isn’t a possibility either?”

“Babe that thing is on its hinges. That’s also a reason why I don’t sit with you on it anymore. It doesn’t fit us and I don’t think it can take both our weight.”

“You’re not getting rid of the chair because you low-key hate me and want to break up with me?”

“That takes too much planning,” Seungcheol teased, dragging his hands down Jeonghan’s arms to connect them hands. “It’s easier to say that I love you and just want a new chair.”

Pouting much like a child would, Jeonghan stomped his foot before he dragged himself back to the chair section, flopping on the one he previously occupied. “Fine, we’re getting this one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They both stared. Shifting their head to the side, simultaneously scrunching their nose in disgust. “Yeah, that chair is gross.”  
the brand-new chair sat side-by-side each other, a stark contrast between the two. The stains looking more noticeable and the wear and tear clear compared to the pristine-looking leather of their new one.

“I told you.”

“Why don’t we go to Ikea more often?”

“Because I have to limit the amount of furniture you purchase if we go every week.”

Seungcheol’s thought about it a copious amount of times; there’s just no way their apartment had enough space for the purchases that he’d buy.

“You know if you got a leather chair to begin with we wouldn’t have had that argument.”

“IT WAS ONE SIDED!”

Chairs are exchanged, tables break, mattresses get turned over and other objects are sold. Arguments can come and go and bedside lamps can be replaced with one quick stop to their Ikea, but their love is irreplaceable.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters I would like to say a Happy Birthday to @jeonghan_trash on twitter (idk if I should use your name on here so I won't just in case!) I've had this short story in my WiPs for a long time now so I decided to share it for you! You were one of the first people off of Ao3 to approach me on twitter and I'd like to consider us friends! I remember a lot of nice words you've said to me and little exchanges and I'm very thankful so I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I hope you enjoy one-shot #1 as your birthday present! (# 2 will probably come a little later this week!)   
> But i hope you all enjoyed the story! It's on the short, sweet and simple side of my writing and I'm sorry for any mistakes!


	5. Snitches don't make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe life wouldn't be all that bad if people would do what they're told. And in Jeonghan's case, if people played by the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a CCC AU like... back in May and this has been collecting dust. oops.

 

* * *

 

 

That damned red leather jacket. 

Call it a warning. A signal, some would say. Notorious at most. Maybe even a bold fashion statement. 

When people see it, it means to walk away in a direction other than his, turn around and never look back. Especially if he was alone. If there was no studded black one or white, black and red next to him, it meant it was personal; nobody there to hold him back. 

And that’s what people see when a Harley zooms by, a red blur on the road with no entourage.

It speeds into a lonesome parking garage, speeding all the way up to the top level of the garage. It was the emptiest spot of the night. 

The spot is where people wanted to link up, have a smoke, get a breather from the cruel world. Ironic, considering those who went there seemed to be tangled in the same life. 

He arrives, not even parking in a spot, and stops in the middle of the garage roof, refusing to take off his helmet just yet, and stares at the busy corner. A couple of cars and bikes clustered together with their headlights still on, shining on the crowd. Slowly, a couple of heads turn to the uninvited guest and he waits for all the unnecessary people to realize that yes, Jeonghan is here. 

It takes no more than ten seconds for the unwanted company to scram into their cars and bikes. Everyone who is anyone knew who Yoon Jeonghan was and is.

As soon as the last car is driving down the ramp he removes his helmet, tossing it to the side of the concrete, storming to where three men in suits stand. His smile is nowhere to be found. “Kim Mingyu, please step up,” His voice demands.

The tall brunet turns around, unimpressed, fixing the collar of his blazer. “Jeonghan, what do I owe this pleasure?” To his knowledge, there is no beef between them, Mingyu should have absolutely nothing to worry about. Right?

“You think you’re untouchable don’t you,” His jaw locks at the sound of defiance. Obviously, the latter doesn’t have a clue as to what he did. “Think you’ve got balls of steel now huh?”

“I told you it was a dick move,” Seungkwan got in between the two and shoves Mingyu. “You fucking idiot.” Turning quickly back to the angry biker with an apologetic look. “Jeonghan, we don’t want any trouble. But as a reference, Hoshi and I tried to talk him out of it.”

“So, you two knew?” His eyes narrow to the younger ones. 

It’s an unusual sight really. A mob member asking for forgiveness from a simple biker. Except things are never as it seems.

“You turned my men against each other. Was that your end game? Huh?” His voice echoes. When he doesn’t get a response, he grabs the hidden Glock from the inside pocket of his jacket, pointing it straight at Mingyu. “I didn’t give a damn if you were sleeping around with Minghao. I really didn’t. But you had to throw in Wonwoo into the equation, didn’t you?”

“I love Wonwoo-” 

Jeonghan almost gagged. This isn’t what he signed up for. “Save the dramatics and the confessions for someone who cares. Yeah, I’m peeved that you’re a cheating two-timer on my men. But that’s not why I wanna kill you,” Jeonghan smiles a bit. “I’ve been told you’re making underground deals and stealing some shipment for solo buyers.”

The statement makes Seungkwan and Hoshi back away from the tallest member. A look of betrayal evident on their faces. The three works for the mob, go against them, there’s no telling what’ll happen to him. Obviously, that’s not what the two knew about. “Gyu... you... you didn’t...”

There’s no point in trying to draw his own weapon. If he even moved an inch, Jeonghan wouldn’t even hesitate to drive a bullet straight through his heart. “I take it Minghao told you.”

Mingyu had made a risky deal. Smuggle some goods and he’d get a hefty profit. He’s trusted by everyone, his boss nonetheless trusted him with his life, so he knew he could get away with it. And he does for almost two weeks. When Minghao catches him in the act. 

Now their relationship was a bit less platonic than most. So, Mingyu cut him a deal. Some goods and his goods for silence. And it works out. Until he gets closer with Wonwoo.

If he had to choose which one was more of a mistake, it’d be his decision to get involved with Minghao. As his relationship with Jeonghan’s second grew closer, the harder it was to keep up his secret. The minute he told Minghao he needed to end it he knew he was screwed because a second after he was confessed to.

“In our world,” he cocks the gun, “that’s illegal.”

Jeonghan wanted a response, and he was damn close about to demand one. Except the roaring of some more motorcycles cut him off. He already knows who they are.

 “Jeonghan no!” A deep voice almost cries behind him. 

“I’m not doing this for you Jeon,” Jeonghan scoffs, “I have loyalties.”

“Drop it, Han,” he can already see the man park his bike, stepping off to straighten his blazer out.

“So, what’s it gonna be boss,” Jeonghan asks. “Want to see him beg? Or just drop dead?”

“Don’t kill him,” Wonwoo for once in his life, sounds pleading. “For me please don’t kill him.”

“This isn’t for you,” goodness these people are selfish, thinking it’s all about them, “it’s Coups’ call.”

Many fear the man who wears the red jacket and rides a Harley because of many reasons. He basically has a license to kill, runs the most notorious gang in the city, and his reputation as Choi Seungcheol’s right-hand man. 

If Mingyu made a deal with someone bad, Seungcheol is the devil.

Jeonghan and his gang were hired two years ago to expand Seungcheol’s territory. He was thoroughly impressed by the brunet’s track record and how notorious he had become.

With him becoming one of Seungcheol’s men, fear only grew within the city. Everybody heard about the infamous leather jacket. How he and his crew would ride around doing Seungcheol’s dirty work for the thrill. He never liked getting his hands dirty and thankfully for Jeonghan, he’d never have to. 

Dusting off his sleeves, Seungcheol clears his throat, looking a tad bit bored. “Put the gun away Han, don’t shoot.”

The statement seems to stun everyone, including the man mentioned. Jeonghan turns around to face his boss, baffled. “He _stole_ from you. Sold them for profit! You had me get rid of a guy for _planning_ to steal from you?”

“Go. Your work here is done.”

After what seemed like ages, Jeonghan lowered his gun, allowing Mingyu to let out a breath of relief. He turns to his boss, enraged. “My work here is _far_ from done. Not until there’s a bullet in that traitor.”

Without breaking eye contact Seungcheol walks up to him and takes the gun from his hand. Effortlessly, while still staring back into Jeonghan’s brown orbs, he shoots Mingyu right in the stomach. Wonwoo almost trips off his bike as he runs towards the fallen man.

Not even batting an eyelash, he deadpans, “There. Now, go.”

“That wasn’t enough to kill him,” Jeonghan hisses at the mob boss, anger spewing out of him, “You and me both know it.”

Completely ignoring some of his other men, scrambling to stop the bleeding, he watches as the red leather jacket disappears in the night, “Get him to med bay. Have someone patch him up. He’ll be fine.”

Seungcheol may be the devil. But almost everyone knows that Jeonghan’s the only one who can make the devil hold his breath.

 

 

*~*~* 

 

 

It’d be a story he’d have to really dig out of his brain if he were to explain how he got tangled up in this kind of gig. As far as he could tell, Jeonghan had a good life; a simple childhood, great parents, and some normal memories. How he went from star student to being able to clear a bar with just a raise of an eyebrow, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. Maybe it was when he defended one of his best friends from their high school bullies and found a knack for inflicting pain. Or when the local gang leader witnessed it and decided to take him under his wing.

That was something his parents were not for. Well, up until some loan sharks tried to go after his family and Jeonghan’s new found friends helped them out. After that day, his parents considered them family.

To this day his family and his “adoptive” family spend the holidays together, even if they’re all retired. Although he is very sure that neither of his families would approve of his current work life. It took a slight turn for the worse a couple of years back.

 

Frustration seeping out of him he sighs trying to calm himself down as he resets the alarm and locks - all five of them - the door. “Baby?”

The response to his call is the little pattering of a Yorkie running up to him, begging for attention.

Crouching down Jeonghan scratches to dog’s head before trudging into the penthouse, tossing his helmet on the white couch, not even bothered by the fact that he could dirty it.

A smile sneaks on his face when he hears a pan sizzling in the kitchen. Padding up to his own personal chef he’s about to wrap arms around his waist but is stopped when he turns around.

“I thought you’re mad at me?” the man teases.

“Stop.”

“Then why’d you call me baby?”

Jeonghan scrunches his nose in annoyance as he flicks the other’s nose, “I wasn’t calling _you_ baby Jun.”

“Come on, you know you love me,” he taps the spatula against the side of the pot. He bends down giving Jeonghan a quick kiss on the forehead. “I hope you know I’m doing this because you saved my life.” 

“And because your mom would kill me if she finds out I’m starving on the street,” He feigns sadness.

“That,” Jun carries the pan over to two plates, “is both fact and lie. Fact: my mom would kill me if she found out I’m not feeding you. Lie: you are the complete opposite of starving on the street. You’re living large.” He spins the sauté spoon around the million-dollar penthouse. 

“I’m not!” Jeonghan says offended, backing in automatically to another body. He smiles when arms snake around his waist.

“He’s not. He’s a leech who hogs the blanket,” Seungcheol grumbles while pressing his lips against Jeonghan’s temple. 

Now he’s the one he’s angry at. 

“Hi, babe.”

“Hey baby,” the brunet kisses the side of Seungcheol’s jaw before tearing himself away from him. 

They have a big ass secret.

Nobody knows that they’re an item. They take separating work life and personal life extremely serious. It’s as if they’re different people when they’re alone together. The mob boss turns into a soft childish man in love, while the feared biker becomes a lovesick puppy.

What began as harmless jabs and low-key flirting, turned into something neither of them expected when they both made a deal.

Patting Seungcheol’s chest, Jeonghan contorts his face, “I’m still pissed at you.”

“Uh-oh... Coups is in trouble,” Jun sings as he pushes the content of the pan onto the plates. “What’d he do?”

“He didn’t kill Mingyu. The traitor,” Jeonghan spat, his voice low and disgusted, any sign of joy he had on his face when he saw Seungcheol, seeped out of him being replaced with his anger from before. 

Yup. Their personal life; that’s something they can separate from work. Except work from personal life is a different story.

Jun visibly stiffens. He’s all too familiar with the name. He may not be part of any gang or mob but he knows people. Just like he knows Minghao. His best friend who he’s had to hear all about being used by Mingyu constantly. 

“I shot him, what more did you want?” Seungcheol defends himself as if shooting someone is a day to day occurrence - which could be argued in their case.

“Should have shot him in the head,” the Chinese man says without knowing that he did. 

Both look at him, stunned that those words left his mouth. Wen Junhui, a simple civilian that had one too many friends on the opposite side of the game had suggested that a man be murdered in cold blood. “Jun-”

“I’m gonna go,” he drops the pan in the sink dusting his hands off, heading for the gate. 

“I’ll message Chan that you’re on your way down,” Seungcheol watches as their weekly guest leaves the penthouse. They stay silent for a minute, just staring at their food before they speak again.

“Why’d you stop me?” 

“Because there was absolutely no reason to kill him.” 

“You hired me,” he slams his hand on the countertop that probably cost more than his entire lifestyle, “to protect you. To keep your men in check. To basically be your god damn bloodhound! And you’re telling me that there was no reason to kill him? No reason to kill someone who betrayed you?”

“That was a year ago! Things are different!” He stresses, “ _we’re_ different.”

“Coups-”

“Just stop,” he runs his fingers through his hair, tired. “Jeonghan. You know how to do your job. Your marksmanship is impeccable. You and your gang are irreplaceable to me. I trust all five of you with my life. This would have _killed_ you.” Seungcheol enunciates. “Yes, as one of my men, you’re the most loyal. But the moment you lodge a bullet in Mingyu, it would have eaten at you until you rotted. Minghao would’ve been furious, Wonwoo would have wanted you dead. My men would’ve turned on you. And I know Mingyu has become something of a friend to you. I couldn’t sit in my chair and watch that happen.”

Jeonghan huffs, appetite gone. Of course they’re arguing. Whenever either of them did something not part of the plan, one would lose their shit. It’s what they get for caring. Sometimes they both wish they didn’t harbor feelings, life was so much simpler when they didn’t have a care in the world about anybody else but themselves.

Grabbing his gloves and walking towards the couch and snatches his helmet. “We talked about this. When we talk about these things, we separate it. We separate us as people, and our work lives. I told you that the minute we got involved. I work for you. Treat me like before. Worry about me if I get in a bike crash, or I burn myself cooking. Don’t do it when I’m on the job.”

Seungcheol wanted to scream. His boyfriend is basically asking for the impossible since he worries about Jeonghan every single time he’s not within his radius. “We both know even before I kissed you that I never treated you like everyone else.”

“And maybe that’s the problem.” He tugs on his gloves, throwing the jacket on once more. “Boss.” 

The mob boss can only watch as Jeonghan slams the door behind him, leaving him all alone in the all too big penthouse. It’s the first time in months that it felt so big.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“Welcome back to reality,” Seungcheol’s voice is low and calm when he finally comes through. And it’s terrifying.

Mingyu blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust his vision. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out but all he remembers is being shot by the same man standing in front of him. His hands are shoved inside his pants pockets, looking down at Mingyu on the hospital bed. “Let’s chat for a bit.”

Reaching over, Seungcheol’s fingers rapidly click on the bottom arrow button that was attached to the IV, lowering the dosage of morphine till it’s not pumping anything. His traitor begins to sweat; groans follow suit and as soon as his muscles begin to contract Seungcheol puts a palm on top of the wound causing him to scream. 

“You better be glad that I saved your worthless life,” The mob boss’ glare is cold, void of any type of sympathy, “if it was anyone else, I wouldn’t have hesitated to let him kill you on the spot. You dare betray me? I _made_ you. Yet you had the galls to double cross me?”

Mingyu’s cries became almost unbearable but it made Seungcheol press harder to the point that his stitches began to come undone, “Why!” He barely gets out, “Why’d you stop him?” Tears pour down the side of his face. Why would Seungcheol stop his own personal assassin to not kill him when he’s basically torturing him right now?

“Because I’m not letting Jeonghan suffer because you couldn’t control yourself,” if Seungcheol’s eyes could turn red, they probably would have with how angry he is, “I’d rather fire Jeonghan than have blood on his hands.”

Everyone knows. Jeonghan is _the_ right-hand man. It was the brunet’s job to take a bullet for Seungcheol but in any given situation, Seungcheol would trade himself for Jeonghan any day. That’s how much trust he puts into him. That’s how much he values having Jeonghan by his side.

But this is new. As Seungcheol turns up the dosage of morphine, Mingyu’s head clears so he can finally think properly. Through shallow pants and cold sweats, he barely musters out a coherent sentence. “You... and... Jeonghan... what...”

Damn. Those two are good. They had everyone fooled. Mingyu would scoff if he wasn’t in such pain.

“If I even catch wind or a whisper about me and Jeonghan, I’ll gladly rip the second chance that I’m giving you away,” Seungcheol’s face is dangerously close to Mingyu’s. Refusing to break eye contact, he seethes, “Jeonghan is not to be touched. Understood?”

“Yes...” Mingyu pants, trying his best to catch his breath, eyes glaring hard at the man before him, “ _Boss_.”

Standing up straight, Seungcheol buttons his blazer together, giving his traitor one last once-over before stepping out of the room. He has to make it up to Jeonghan somehow. Pulling his phone out he dials a number fast, "Hi yes, Xu, send me the list of solo buyers Mingyu's been selling my material too."

"Oh silly boss," he hears his boyfriend's second chuckle over the other line, "I put them on your desk the minute after I told Jeonghan."

"Want a raise?"

"Nope. I want Mingyu to go to hell."

"Well, I'm giving you one as soon as you deliver their address on Jeonghan's desk."

"Awww, is this your little present for him so he forgives you for not letting him kill the rat?" The teasing is evident in Minghao's voice. Seungcheol can practically see the younger in his office, feet propped on his desk like he owns the place.

Seungcheol shakes his head as he enters his car. He was the only one out of all his men who knew about him and Jeonghan, granted he did have a special relationship with Junhui. "You can say that. Let him have his fun, blow off some steam."

Minghao laughs, "Your boyfriend is a psychopath."

"And you want to join him don't you?"

"Can't let him have all the fun now can we?"

Seungcheol could practically hear his excitement when he hangs up. He sends Jeonghan a quick text to find his right-hand man, knowing full well he wouldn't respond. If there was something he could do to make it up to him is at least to give him something fun for pass time. Maybe he'll even make him dinner tonight. The mob boss pouts to himself when he realizes he hasn't kissed his boyfriend in four days. 

Leave it to Jeonghan to turn one of the most notorious organized-crime bosses into a puppy desperate for attention. 

Eh, what the hell, he'll throw in a new Harley while he's at it.

 

 

 

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could totally be a series, idk, i have ideas but i am not too sure yet, I need to get my shit together which, as you can tell, i do not have. Also, happy birthday to my bb (I realized we had a week difference between ours and I was mind blown! I hope you like my posts!)


End file.
